Amor a primera vista?
by JustMeandWords
Summary: One shot de Quintana. Santana Lopez va a la universidad esperando un año sin novedad y aburrido, que pasa cuando se enamore rapidamente de su compañera de cuarto?


**Hola! esta fue una idea que se me ocurrio de repente pero no queria alargarla asi que la hice un one shot, Disfruteen! :D**

* * *

- Quien está encargado de los dormitorios – dijo una enfurecida latina que entraba en el centro de información de la universidad de los ángeles, provocando que todos los presentes se alejaran un poco atemorizados.

- Yo soy la encargada, ¿que necesita? – Dijo una mujer bastante alta y corpulenta.

- Debe haber un error porque yo pedí que me asignaran un cuarto individual, es decir sin compañero y ustedes me asignaron un cuarto doble es decir con compañero – Santana solo podía pensar en que su compañera le haría la vida imposible o que sería tipo Rachel Berry y eso es algo que ella no podía soportar.

- Déjeme revisar….su nombre por favor – Dijo la mujer quien se encontraba detrás de un escritorio mirando a su computadora.

- Santana López. –

- Ah sí Señorita López, no ha habido ningún error, se le ha asignado una habitación doble, su compañera debería estar llegando en estos momentos, será mejor que la espere en su habitación para que se vayan conociendo – La mujer se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la salida de el cuarto en el que ambas estaban.

- Pero yo no quiero ninguna compañera, ¿me escucha? No me gusta… ¿señora me está escuchando? – Dijo Santana quien perseguía a la encargada, que al parecer no le prestaba nada de atención.

- Señorita López le aconsejo que deje de gritar y se vaya a su cuarto – Respondió finalmente la encargada volviéndose a voltear y a proseguir con su camino.

- Estúpida encargada, estúpida universidad, estúpido cuarto, estúpida compañera – Murmuro Santana al mismo tiempo que volteaba y comenzaba a resignarse a la idea de que debía compartir cuarto.

- ¡Hola! Tú debes ser mi nueva compañera de cuarto, mi nombre es Quinn, gusto en conocerte – Se dirigió a ella una chica que estaba sentada en una de las camas de su cuarto.

Santana solo extendió su mano para saludar cortésmente a Quinn, la verdad no se esperaba que su compañera fuera así de… ¿atractiva? ¿Dulce? "Palabras santana, utiliza las palabras" pensó.

- Hola, yo soy Santana – "¿en serio eso es todo lo que puedes decir?".

- Bueno ahora que ya nos conocemos podemos elegir quien duerme en que cama – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Eh, si claro, puedes elegir la que quieras, a mi me da igual – Por primera vez en su vida Santana estaba dándole el beneficio a alguien de tener lo que ella quería, bueno a alguien después de Brittany pero ella no contaba porque a Brittany simplemente era imposible negarle algo.

- Entonces supongo que elijo la que está al lado de la pared – respondió Quinn moviendo sus cosas a la cama que previamente había elegido.

- Y dime Quinn ¿de dónde eres? – dijo Santana con una sonrisa, la verdad es que ya le estaba pareciendo divertido esto de tener una compañera, o al menos una compañera como Quinn.

- Soy de Nueva York, saliendo de la secundaria me ofrecieron una beca y no dude en aceptarla, y tu de dónde eres? –

- De lima - Ohio, aunque Nueva York suena más interesante, una vez fui allí para competir en el Campeonato Nacional de Coros – dijo Santana finalmente sentándose en la que iba a ser su cama por el resto del año – Pensé en ir a estudiar allá pero Los Ángeles me pareció más interesante. –

- Que bueno que decidiste venir porque si hubieras ido a Nueva York te garantizo una universidad llena de engreídos y personas ocupadas, aparte de que si no hubieses venido, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. –

Al oír el último comentario Santana no pudo evitar sonreír estúpidamente – Es un placer conocerme, ya sé, pero tal vez debas agradecerle a la encargada que no me quiso dar un cuarto individual. –

- Heey, yo también pedí un cuarto individual y ella no me lo quiso dio, y cuando fui a reclamar me ignoro completamente – Respondió Quinn sentándose en su cama y mirando fascinada a Santana.

- Seguramente le dio todas las habitaciones individuales a las personas que le pagaron de mas, pero bueno, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café o algo así? No he comido desde anoche y necesito desayunar, de lo contrario conocerás un lado de mi que no te gustara – dijo Santana parándose de su cama y caminando hasta la puerta.

- Si, vamos yo también estoy hambrienta…aunque no creo que haya algo de ti que no me guste – Acepto Quinn diciendo la última parte rápido y entre murmullos.

-Perdón, ¿qué fue lo último que dijiste? – Pregunto Santana quien si había entendido, solo quería escucharla decirlo otra vez.

- Dije que voy a buscar un sweater que aun no me puse – Dijo Quinn tratando de disimular buscando un sweater en su maleta y llevándolo en la mano, ni siquiera hacia frio pero ese último comentario le había salido sin pensarlo y la verdad ella no estaba segura si a Santana le gustaban las chicas, probablemente tenga novio, es muy hermosa, ¿Quién no quisiera estar con ella? Pensó Quinn.

- Ok, vamos entonces – Respondió Santana alzando una ceja, estaba segura de que eso no era lo que había dicho y realmente no le molestaba si Quinn le decía eso, tal vez no había nada que no le gustara de ella tampoco, al menos aun no había nada que le molestara.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cafetería de la universidad, el lugar era agradable, las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de estudiantes y las mesas eran de diferentes colores.

- ¿Que quieres de comer? – dijo Santana apoyándose en el mostrador de la cafetería, lista para ordenar.

- Un café y un croissant – Respondió Quinn.

- Ok, entonces Señora deme por favor un jugo de durazno, un sándwich, un café y un croissant. –

- ¿Cuánto te debo? –

- Nada, hoy yo invito, tú puedes invitar otro día. –

- ¿Estás segura? –

- Totalmente, ahora ve y siéntate, yo llevo la comida, si es que la señora se apura. –

Quinn se dirigió a la mesa, tal como le dijo Santana; la mesa era morada con las sillas rojas, sus colores favoritos. Luego de unos 5 minutos, se sentó Santana en la mesa con la comida.

- La vendedora confundió mi orden como 3 veces y aparte casi se queda dormida haciendo el café, tuve que despertarla a gritos. – dijo Santana dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

- Jaja, si, pude oírlos, pero tienes que comprenderla, debe tener como 70 años, felicítala más bien porque aun viene a trabajar. – expreso Quinn quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica en frente de ella.

- ¿Que estas mirando? – dijo Santana con una sonrisa al notar la mirada de Quinn, que por cierto no le había dado ni un mordisco a su comida.

- A ti – respondió brevemente Quinn agarrando su café y dándole un sorbo.

- ¿A mí? – pregunto Santana sintiendo un ardor en sus mejillas, probablemente por la sonrisa de payaso que tenía.

- Si, es que tienes algo de salsa en el labio – respondió Quinn estirándose para limpiar la salsa del labio de Santana.

Un silencio total se apodero de la mesa a lo que Quinn se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, aunque aun no despegaban sus miradas.

Quinn sintió su cuerpo impulsarse hacia adelante en dirección a Santana nuevamente, cuando estaba a unos 10cm de los labios de Santana, el sonido de un celular la interrumpió.

- Perdón, es el mío – dijo Santana sacando su celular del bolsillo y contestándolo – ¿Hola? –

Quinn volvió a su silla un poco sonrojada, si no hubiera sonado el celular ella estaría haciendo algo muy diferente.

- Hola mi amor, todo bien ¿como estas tu? –

La rubia quien solo escuchaba una parte de la conversación levanto la ceja ante esa frase… ¿"mi amor"? pensó Quinn.

- Si, ya estoy desayunando, justo estaba pensando en ti, adivina porque.

- ¿"Justo estaba pensando en ti"? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho que pensara en otra persona?- Pensó Quinn, quien ahora se encontraba un poco molesta mirando a la ventana, intentando parecer que estaba ignorando la conversación.

- Estaba pidiendo un sándwich y la señora me dio una ensalada que parecía vomito, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos de viaje con nuestros padres, comiste una ensalada que luego vomitaste? - Santana parecía encantada de estar hablando con la persona de la otra línea.

- ¿Y que si es el novio? Por supuesto, es el novio - pensó Quinn.

- Pero por eso me amas, bueno mi amor me tengo que ir, llámame más tarde ok? –

- Otra vez el mi amor, es el novio, ahora voy a tener que vivir con el noviecito llamándola todos los días – se dijo a sí misma Quinn.

- Yo también te quiero y te extraño, Adiós, besitos – Finalmente dijo Santana finalizando la conversación y volviendo a guardar su teléfono – Perdón por eso es que era… -

- No tienes que explicarme Santana, no te preocupes, sigamos comiendo – dijo Quinn interrumpiéndola, su humor había cambiado rápidamente y no podía explicarse porque, por supuesto se sentía atraída por Santana pero la acababa de conocer y ya se estaba sintiendo celosa? Esto no es correcto, las personas no se enamoran en un día, la vida no es como las películas. –

- ¿ok? – contesto Santana recordando lo que había sucedido o casi sucedido antes de que su hermanito llamara, pero ¿quién puede enojarse con un niño de 5 años? Su hermano siempre fue su persona favorita, el niño estaba siempre lleno de alegría y amor, a diferencia de ella a su edad. – ¿Que tal esta tu comida? –

- Bien, supongo – contesto Quinn indiferente.

- ¿Estas triste? – pregunto Santana dejando de comer y cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

- No, es solo que….nada no pasa nada. –

- ¿Te molesta que no pudiste besarme hace 10 minutos? –

- N-no no, yo no te iba a besar. –

- Entonces… ¿Qué ibas a hacer? –

- Solo iba a… -

- Admítelo, ibas a besarme. –

- Este bien, tal vez si iba a besarte, lo siento, debí preguntar primero. –

- ¿Preguntar qué? –

- Tú sabes, debí saber que no estabas interesada en las chicas o que no estás disponible. –

- Tienes razón, si debiste preguntar. –

- ¿Podemos olvidar esto y ser amigas? Sin incomodidad ni nada. –

- Si eso es lo que quieres. –

- Ok, ya termine de comer, ¿lista para irnos? –

- Vamos. –

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta la habitación que compartían, después de todo no habían desempacado y las clases comenzaban al otro día.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? – Pregunto Quinn sentándose en su cama para abrir su maleta.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo Santana haciendo lo mismo.

- Pues tú y tu novio – respondió Quinn parándose para guardar unas camisas en el closet.

- Jajajaja. –

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –

- Tu pregunta es graciosa. –

- ¿Se podría saber por qué? –

- Porque yo no tengo novio ni pienso tenerlo. –

- ¿No tienes? –

- Nop. –

- ¿Ni piensas tenerlo? –

- Nop. -

- ¿Y con quien estabas hablando en la cafetería entonces? –

- ¿Ahora si estas dispuesta a escucharme? –

- Si, prometo que esta vez no te interrumpo. –

- Era mi hermanito de 5 años llamando desde Ohio para decirme que me extrañaba. –

- ¿Tu hermanito? Perdón Santana, no debí haber sacado conclusiones, pero debiste decirme en la cafetería cuando dije que pensé que no estabas disponible. –

- Pero no preguntaste y luego dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigas. –

- Porque supongo que no te gustan las chicas tampoco. –

- No se…pregunta. –

- Santana, ¿Te gustan las chicas? –

- Sip. –

-¿En serio? –

- Si, en realidad siempre lo supe, desde que era niña, pero en la secundaria comencé a acostarme con toda clase de hombre, lo que me hacía sentir peor, hasta que un día Finn le anuncio al mundo indirectamente que yo era una cobarde que no había salido del closet y que ocultaba mi relación con Brittany….incluso salí en televisión nacional. –

- Eso suena…complicado. –

- ¿Sabes que no es complicado? –

- ¿Qué? –

- Esto – Santana unió sus labios con los de Quinn quien aun no había reaccionado y no había respondido al beso. Al separarse Santana noto que Quinn solo la miraba – Pensé que querías besarme – dijo un poco confundida.

- Si pero ya va, dame tiempo para reaccionar. –

- ¿Reaccionar? –

- Sí, creo que todos aquellos hombres con los que estuviste fueron de gran ayuda. –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Es el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida. -

- ¿Quieres más? –

- Por favor – Esta vez fue Quinn quien inicio el beso, esta vez mas apasionado y con ambas participando, Santana comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta la cintura de Quinn y rompió el beso.

- Podría acostumbrarme a eso todos los días. –

- Yo también, pero apenas te conozco, casi no sé nada de ti. –

- ¿Cómo me llamo? –

- Santana López. –

- Entonces sabes lo suficiente. –

- ¿Seguimos desempacando? –

- Pero primero necesito hacer algo – Santana agarro a Quinn de la mano y la guio hasta el centro de información de la universidad, a la oficina de la encargada de los dormitorios.

- Señorita López, ya le dije que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla de dormitorio – Dijo la encargada al ver que Santana entraba a su oficina.

- Ya se, solo quería pasar para agradecerle – dijo Santana apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Agradecerme? – preguntó la mujer.

- Si, gracias por no asignarme una habitación individual – respondió Santana guiñándole el ojo a Quinn.

- Pero ¿por qué? – Pregunto nuevamente la encargada.

- No pretendo contarle mi vida – respondió Santana, saliendo de la habitación.

- Dijiste que estabas en el coro de tu secundaria ¿verdad? – Pregunto Quinn luego de salir de la oficina.

- Si ¿por qué? – dijo Santana.

- Ya se algo más de ti – Respondió Quinn sonriendo.

- Y era la mejor, excepto por Rachel Berry pero eso es otra historia. –

- ¿No te parece que esto es una locura? –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Esto… tu y yo. –

- ¿Nunca has tenido una aventura? –

- No, aunque tienes que admitir que si es un poco loco. –

- ¿Qué tiene de malo lo loco? –

- Nada, pero… –

- Pero nada, además no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, somos jóvenes, aun hay tiempo para cometer locuras. –

- Presiento que este va a ser un buen año – Dijo Quinn dándole un rápido beso a Santana.

- Sip, podría acostumbrarme a eso todos los días. –


End file.
